Outed by a Sex Tape
by SmokinItDude
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Shawn and Juliet have secret plans. Little do they know, Lassiter is suspicious, and is just waiting to out them. What if their romantic night is documented in ways they didn't know about?


**So, I've been watching quite a bit of Psych, and I'm already a huge Shules fan. I've skipped around and watched some of their significant episodes now, and ugh... they're so flippin' perfect together! Forgive me, but I always can't stop myself from writing smut.**

**In this, they're together, but the SBPD (specifically Lassiter) doesn't know about their relationship. However, Lassiter is onto them in this story. He thinks they could be together, but isn't sure.**

Outed by a Sex Tape

As Juliet O'Hara was packing her bag for the day, her phone buzzed. She reached over, smiling to herself when she saw that it was a text from her boyfriend, Shawn. She quickly stuffed all her belongings in her bag. Just as she was walking out the door, Carlton Lassiter stopped her.

"Leaving so soon?" Lassiter asked, raising his eyebrows. "I could use some help in the file room, since the regular called in sick today."

She shook her head and said, "Sorry, I'm all packed up and ready to go. My shift's already over, and there are no more cases to work on right now."

"Well, I can't force you to work overtime," Lassiter said, shrugging. "You leaving so early wouldn't have to do with the fact that it's Valentine's Day today, would it?"

"No, it doesn't," she responded, biting her lip. "All I want to do is get home and rest."

"Oh, so it's just another day?" Lassiter asked, suspicious of her. "You don't have any plans for today? Kind of surprising."

"I don't see how it's surprising," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"I guess I just thought you'd have plans," Lassiter told her. "Any idea where Mister Spencer is this evening? He took off pretty early, said to call him only if I had any urgent cases. He probably has plans for Valentine's Day. I didn't even know that he's seeing somebody."

"Maybe he's _not_ seeing somebody," Juliet quickly argued.

"Fair enough," Lassiter shrugged. "I've asked plenty of questions. I don't want to hold you back from your day. Have a nice night, partner."

Juliet gave him an odd look before stepping out the building. She got into her car and drove off. Lassiter waited until she was completely out of sight before heading into his office. He opened up his laptop, and opened an application, smirking proudly.

"It's go time," he whispered to himself.

* * *

The thirty-something blonde bit her lip as she stepped into the lobby of the hotel. She skipped talking to the front desk man, and went straight to the elevator. She pressed the button, waited patiently, and then exited. Walking over to the door she was told to go to, she slid the key card.

"I was getting bored."

She laughed quietly before leaning in to peck Shawn's lips.

"I was waiting all day for this," Juliet informed him. "Lassiter was bugging me before I left, though, so it took some time to get off his case. But now, I'm finally free."

"Yes, yes you are," Shawn distractedly said, staring at her body. "Did I ever tell you that you look good in those work clothes of yours?"

"You may have mentioned it a couple of times, but I always love hearing it," she hummed playfully, leaning in to kiss him quickly.

"Enough small-talk," Shawn said, clapping his hands together. "This adult Valentine's Day calls for adult things to happen. Why else would I have accepted Gus's hotel offer?"

"Gus offered to get you a hotel for Valentine's Day?" Juliet laughed. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were dating _him_."

"If I had a dime for every time I've heard that..." Shawn joked, and then grabbed a box. "Quick present, and then we can get to the adult things."

"Shawn," she said his name sincerely, taking the nicely-wrapped box from his hands.

"Open it," he told her. "I think you might like it."

"If you took the time to do this, then I know I'll like it for sure," Juliet assured him, opening the box carefully.

Inside was a beautiful necklace, along with a very long card. She was smiling like a fool before she wrapped her arms around Shawn for a long hug. He hugged her back, breathing in the scent of her blonde locks.

"I may be a really big goof-off sometimes, but this is probably the most sincere I'll ever be," Shawn informed her, resting his hands on her waist. "I love you, even if we have to keep this a secret, and I will wait however long to be with you because I freaking love you, Jules."

Juliet laughed, pecking his cheek sweetly.

"I have a present for you, too—" she began.

"I don't need a present from you," he said, pressing his nose into her cheek. "You being here with me is a good enough gift. Plus, there's the sex we're about to have—"

"There will be no... adult activity... if you don't shut up and let me give you my gift," she warned, laughing as she handed him a box.

"My psychic senses are telling me that this is a watch."

"You are a total fun-killer!" Juliet yelled, shoving him playfully. "Way to ruin the surprise, Spencer."

"Oh, there is no surprise when you're secretly dating a psychic," Shawn proudly said. "It's beautiful, and I love it almost as much as I love you. Where's the adult activity?"

"Well, it's right here, Mister Spencer," she flirtatiously said, pushing him against the wall aggressively and passionately kissing him. "You see it now?" she whispered, stroking his chest hotly.

"Most definitely, Miss O'Hara," he said in a mock-British accent.

She started to unbutton his flannel shirt slowly, glancing at him seductively every time she popped another button off. He bit his lip, finding the way she was doing everything extremely hot.

"All the adult activity has been very gentle up to this point... someone's had a change of mind," Shawn joked in a whisper, stroking her back.

"I like to keep things fresh and new," she whispered hastily, taking the rubber band out of her beautiful blonde hair, and letting it fall behind her back.

"That is definitely a turn-on, just so you know," he told her.

"I was hoping it would be," Juliet laughed, and then yanked him back in for another kiss.

"I wonder what Gus is doing..." Shawn mumbled.

"Wait, wait, _what_?" Juliet asked. "You think about Gus during the foreplay? This is getting a bit obsessive and weird, not in a funny way at all."

"Sorry," he nervously laughed, scratching his head. "Trust me, Jules, the only person I want to be with is you, as creepy as my friendship with Gus is."

Juliet laughed and said, "Maybe tonight will get rid of the competition."

"It will," he confidently said. "But then again, there never really was competition. You're the one, Juliet. You've _always_ been the one."

She smiled at him sincerely before finishing to get the buttons off of his shirt. She allowed him to drop it to the floor, and then started working on his pants. He clearly thought this was unfair game, as once he was left in only his boxers, he dived right in to start undressing Juliet.

He helped her out of her work clothes, leaving her in very sexy lingerie.

"You were planning on adult activity tonight, weren't you?" Shawn asked, kissing down her neck slowly and hotly.

"Well, I knew it was a possibility," she confessed. "I knew to come prepared just in case... and it's a good thing I did, so don't even judge. Were you not expecting this? Because Superman boxers aren't all that sexy..."

"Oh, yes they are," Shawn argued. "We'll be flying to new places tonight, just like Superman."

"You're pathetic, but we're going to do this anyways," Juliet joked, pulling him back in.

Shawn searched for the clasp of her bra. From all their adult activity, he had gotten pretty skilled at getting that thing off. He smiled to himself when he felt it dropping down. He opened his eyes to see her bare breasts, which were an amazing sight to see.

Guiding her out of her panties, they made it to the hotel room's bed. Lastly, Shawn finally dropped his boxers, and the couple, without separating their lips, fell on the bed roughly. His hands ran through her hair in the hottest way possible, and he kissed every inch of skin he could find.

Taking her nipple into his mouth, he sucked in a way that made Juliet moan without question. Her toes curled, a sensation running through her body when Shawn touched her like that...

"Quit the foreplay and just hurry up!" Juliet cried, unable to wait any longer.

Shawn, through all their heavy activity, managed to let out a laugh before entering her gently. Once he was in, he wasn't gentle anymore. He pumped in and out of her as best he could in order to get her moaning and saying his name even more.

And that night, he definitely succeeded, because they stayed in that bed, and Juliet was wrapped around his chest. So, yeah, he had a pretty damn good night.

* * *

The morning after, Shawn and Juliet were quick to locate all their clothing, get showered, and then go home and change into different clothes, pretending like they hadn't seen each other the night before. However, with Lassiter on their case, that would all change.

Once he arrived at work, Lassiter pulled Gus aside, and they went into his office, opening the computer.

"Now we can find out exactly what Mister Spencer was doing, and if Miss O'Hara was involved in any way," Lassiter explained proudly.

"I feel really dirty about helping you with this plan..." Gus muttered.

"We all know something weird is going on between those two!" Lassiter cried. "Their constant flirting is obviously not professional or platonic, so all we're doing is seeing if they're violating the rules."

"In other words, we're spying!" Gus cried.

"When you say it like that, it sounds bad!" Lassiter yelled. "It doesn't matter. Let's just watch the video. If it's just boring old Shawn sitting there, then it's fine, but I highly doing that all he did was sit there in that hotel room on Valentine's Day. He must have had a girl over, specifically Miss O'Hara."

"Look, I don't want to see him jacking off or anything, so if it's Shawn's personal life, we're turning it off," Gus warned.

"That's fine with me," Lassiter said. "All I want to see is if Juliet goes to the hotel to be with him, because she told me yesterday that she was going straight home. We can see if those two went out to a Valentine's Day dinner date or something."

Lassiter started playing the video recording from the minute he started it, which was when Juliet left the office.

"Look, it's just Shawn sitting there on his phone!" Gus cried. "I knew it. He would have told me if he's dating Juliet by now. He's always had the need to brag about things, anyways."

"Hey, this is right when O'Hara left," Lassiter told him. "Give it some time. I'll speed it up. She would have still had to drive to the hotel."

After fast forwarding, it was still Shawn sitting on the hotel room bed, watching TV, using his phone, and other boring activities.

"Bor—" Gus began.

"Look!" Lassiter yelled.

"What?" Gus asked, confused.

"The door just opened, Mister Guster," Lassiter pointed out, folding his arms. "Unbelievable. Well, I saw it coming, but I'm still shocked that it's true."

"How do you even know they're dating?" Gus asked. "Friends can talk to friends without being deemed a couple, and they're friends! I just think Shawn would tell me if he ever started dating Jules. That's just what I always thought would happen."

"Well, he clearly didn't tell you, because I don't think 'friends' kiss like that," Lassiter said, pointing at the screen. "It's obvious they're on a date here, or are going on one."

"Wait, what are they doing now?" Gus asked, shocked. "Lassie!"

"What?" Lassiter asked, furrowing his eyebrows, and then looked at the screen. "Ew, ew, _ew_! Miss O'Hara is my partner, and if I have to think about her... doing it... with Mister Spencer, then I don't think I can ever look at her in the same way. Please tell me I'm wrong."

"I wish I could, but _that's_ unmistakable..." Gus muttered.

"Hey, guys!" Shawn exclaimed, walking into Lassiter's office with an ice cream come in hand. "What'cha guys all doing here?"

"I'm here," Juliet announced moments after, stepping into the room.

"Ooh! Are we watching a movie?" Shawn asked, clapping his hands together happily.

"I wish, Mister Spencer..." Lassiter mumbled, stepping away from the screen. "Take a look and see what inappropriate video is streaming on my computer."

"Hey, it's a porno!" Shawn exclaimed, grinning.

"Shawn..." Juliet whispered, slapping his arm hard. "Are you dumb? That's _us_."

"Yes, yes it is, Miss O'Hara," Lassiter said, shaking his head. "Do you know that this breaks the rules?"

"You were _spying_ on us last night?" Juliet cried, shocked and embarrassed.

"Told you..." Gus mumbled to Lassiter.

"Suspicion is enough for me to snoop on you," Lassiter said, shaking his head. "Was it invading your privacy? Yes, I guess it was. But, the bigger picture is that you two broke the rules! You shouldn't have been sleeping together anyways. We'll see what Chief has to say about this."

"Shawn, can I talk to you outside for a moment?" Juliet asked, yanking him outside.

"This is bad," Shawn said. "What are we gonna do?"

"We can't control anything," Juliet said, sighing. "Lassiter's going to tell the Chief, and we have nothing to do except accept the consequences of our actions."

"On a brighter note, at least the sex was _really_ good, so I wouldn't regret it or anything," Shawn happily said, still smiling. "That was inappropriate of me, wasn't it?"

"Completely," Juliet nodded.

"Sorry. Since everyone knows anyways, wanna go do it again somewhere else?" Shawn asked, still grinning, which earned him a glare from Juliet.

"I figured that was inappropriate, too," he said, sighing.

"Yeah, it really was," Juliet nodded. "This is weird now. Goodbye, Shawn."

"Talk to you later, Jules!" Shawn exclaimed cluelessly.


End file.
